The objective of the research project is to determine the perinatal toxicity of drugs and environmental chemicals, toxicity which may be expressed in mice as behavioral abnormalities. The agents cyclophosphamide (1-bis (2-chloroethyl)-amino-1-oxo-2-aza-5-oxa-phosphoridin), bidrin (3-hydroxy-N-N-dimethyl-cis-crotonomide dimethylphosphate), paraquat(1,1'-dimethyl-4-4'-bipyridylium), and the polybrominated biphenyl compound, Firemaster, are being investigated for their potential to produce such abnormalities either during the preweaning period or during adulthood. Behavioral testing procedures include: the development of swimming ability, the righting reflex, open field behavior, active and passive avoidance, rod crossing behavior, and sensitivity to chemically induced seizures. The research will be related to other research in this laboratory in which the same agents are being investigated for their potential to produce perinatal toxicity expressed as liver, kidney, or lung malfunctioning. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Preache, M.M. and Gibson, J.E.: Effect of food deprivation, phenobarbital, and SKF-525A on teratogenicity induced by 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenol (dinoseb) and on disposition of C14-dinoseb in mice. J. Toxicol. Env. Hlth. 1: 107-118, 1975. Preache, M.M. and Gibson, J.E.: Effects in mice of high and low environmental temperature on the maternal and fetal toxicity of 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenol (dinoseb) and on disposition of C14-dinoseb. Teratology 12: 147-156, 1975.